German patent document DE 199 29 026 A1 discusses a method for manufacturing a pressure sensor. In this method, a semiconductor pressure pickup is mounted on a mounting segment of a conductor grid so that the semiconductor pressure pickup is electrically connected to contact segments of the conductor grid. In addition, the conductor grid together with the semiconductor pressure pickup is inserted into an injection mold and then the semiconductor pressure pickup is surrounded by a housing made of an injection compound using the injection mold. A stamp is situated in the injection mold at a distance from the side of the mounting segment facing away from the semiconductor pressure pickup and separated therefrom by a gap, for example. A reduction in flowability of the injection compound in the area of the stamp is induced by a change in the temperature of the stamp in relation to the temperature of the liquefied injection compound, thereby preventing at least complete penetration of the injection compound into the gap.